Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 07-335958, No. 2009-43080 and No. 2002-299753 disclose a control of a temperature of a semiconductor laser with use of a temperature control element such as a peltier element.
However, when the temperature control is performed, it may take a long time to change a characteristic of the semiconductor laser to a desirable one.